


Ricks and Mortys

by zeeissorandom



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, not a romantic relationship, rick and morty are just grandpa and grandson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: Out of the blue one day, Morty brings up Rick's 'soft side' as it were. His response is mixed, and honestly, he doesn't know how to feel about it. Does he have a soft side? Or is it only for Morty?





	Ricks and Mortys

"Y-Y-Y-You know, Rick? I-I think you're softer than you'll ever let on." Morty accused his grandpa as he pointed at him.

"Shut up, Morty." Rick rolled his eyes, almost spitting Morty's name out as he worked on a new project. Morty would normally just blow Rick off and pretend he wasn't being a dick to him, but today was different. He didn't know why, but he decided to defy Rick's ways of going about things.

"You think I don't remember..." Morty said quietly.

"What, Morty? I'm trying to work!" Rick said, exasperated.

"You think I don't remember," Morty said, louder this time.

"Remember what?" Rick asked, turning to look at Morty.

"The- The- The time break," Morty said. "When you sacrificed yourself for me. You think I don't remember that." Morty said.

"I didn't sacrifice myself, you idiot. I put the collar on you because I knew if I didn't, I would be arrested by the Council of Ricks for losing my Morty." Rick rolled his eyes, turning back around. Morty stared at the ground.

"You know... Summer and I could still hear what you were saying after our times linked." Morty said, almost in a whisper.

"Alright? What does that matter?"

"You don't remember what you said." Morty realized.

"No, I don't. I don't remember things that aren't worth remembering. With the level of knowledge my brain can take in, I'd rather remember scientific formulas than something idiotic I said to you one time." Rick said.

"'I'm okay with this. Be good, Morty. Be better than me.'" Morty said loudly. Rick turned around, staring at Morty with a blank expression. "Y-You always act like some kind of tough guy! Well, you're not, Rick! I know, deep down there somewhere, you have a heart. You have a big heart. You hide your feelings because you trained yourself to keep them away from people. That's not the way you should live your life, Rick. You care more than you would ever let anyone know. You care about Mom, you care about Summer, you care about me, you even care about Dad. I've known you long enough to read you, Rick. You care. You just don't want to show it." Morty said. The room filled with an eerie silence once again, Rick and Morty left staring at each other.

"A-And this has to do with what- /burp/ - Morty?" Rick asked, looking at his grandson.

"You've changed," Morty said.

"I haven't changed. I still hate your annoying ass as much as I did when you first started joining me on my travels." Rick said, turning back to his work.

"The longer you know me, the more you come to like me. You've known me for a while now, you like having me around. You would be lost without me, and you know it." Morty accused.

"Pfft!" Rick laughed, setting down his screwdriver. "You kidding me? I would love nothing more than for your ass to leave me alone!" Rick said, looking at Morty.

"You know what, Rick? Whatever. Keep living here in the shell of your emotions. But you know what, Rick? Shells break. They all do. Some are harder to break than others, but all shells break." Morty said, looking at Rick. "I'm counting down the days until you crack. Until you break. Until that shell finally cracks open, and you won't be able to help but show your emotions. Have fun waiting for it to break, and don't come running back to me when it does." Morty said, slamming the door behind him. Rick stared at the door after Morty, taking in what he said.

"'All shells crack.'" Rick mocked Morty. "Not this one. I'm a Rick. We don't break." Rick mumbled to himself. "Don't break." He mumbled softly again, his eyes trailing down to his hands, watching them work without thinking about what he was doing. If he was perfectly honest, which the blue haired scientist rarely was, he was thinking about Morty. Even in the comfortable silences, the two shared, the company was something Rick had grown accustomed to. He... Missed it? No, that can't be true! This Rick knew it better than any. Ricks don't care about Mortys. They're replaceable. Millions, trillions of Mortys roamed every planet. But something about this Morty... Rick couldn't shake from him. Maybe it was the speech the kid had made or the way he looked at Rick as he talked, but Rick couldn't get the boy out of his head. For the rest of the day, the garage was eerily quiet, so quiet, Rick had to stop working for a while. The scientist just sat in his chair, staring at the wall, thinking. He knew it was dangerous. Especially with his brain capacity? Bad things could happen if Rick was left alone to his thoughts. That's why he was particularly grateful when Summer broke the silence.

"Uh... Grandpa Rick? What are you doing?" Summer asked, looking at the man.

"N- /burp/ - Nothing." Rick said, shaking his head and working on his project again.

"Where's Morty?" Summer asked.

"Hell if I know. Why should I care?" Rick asked.

"No reason I suppose..." Summer said softly. "Saw him a few hours ago. Stormed out of here with his face all red. Wouldn't talk to any of us, just walked out the house. Did you two get into a fight or something?" Summer asked.

"I don't know if you could call him accusing me of something and then getting mad and storming out a fight," Rick stated.

"Oh." Summer said. Again, the garage was quiet, nothing but the sounds of Rick working. "Are you okay?" Summer asked after a few minutes.

"Okay is the incorrect term to use. What you mean is, are you mentally stable at the moment. And the answer is yes, always. Why wouldn't I be?" Rick said, not looking up from his project.

"No reason... Ever used those Meeseeks just to talk to?" Summer asked.

"You can use them for that, I suppose., Rick said.

"Maybe you should give it a try. Talk to something that can never relay that information on to anyone. Might be good for you." Summer said, walking out of the garage. Rick turned to look at the shelf which held the magical box. He stood up, grabbing it and staring at the button. Did he need this? Probably not. Did he hit the blue button anyways? You bet he did. Suddenly, a blue humanoid person stood in front of him.

"I'm Mr. Meeseeks, who are yooooou?" The Meeseeks said, drawing out the o.

"Rick," Rick said flatly, almost regretting it.

"What did you need me for?" The Meeseeks asked.

"I don't really know. Just to talk to I guess...?" Rick said quietly.

"Oh, well I'm allllll ears, Rick!" The Meeseeks grinned. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I don't know... Morty thinks I've changed, and he says that I care more than I let on..." Rick said.

"Well, maybe that's just you waaaarming up to the family, Rick!"

"I don't understand! My whole life I've done just fine not caring about anything at all!" Rick began to pace back and forth. "But then I come back to my daughter's family and I start caring all of a sudden?"

"Maybe this is the universe telling you it's finally time for you to settle down in life. To start caring?" The Meeseeks offered.

"What if I'm not ready to just settle down and stop my traveling? It's what I do... It's what I've always done!" Rick said, opening a beer and taking a long gulp. "I'm 60 years old and I've done everything a man could ever possibly dream of doing and then some!" Rick said, shaking his head. "What else is there left to do?"

"Well, Rick, it sounds to me like you're scared of the inevitable." The Meeseeks said. "Death will come to us all at some point. There's a time in all of our lives where you just have to sit down and accept that it's going to happen no matter what. You can't be scared of something that's bound to happen."

"Me? Scared of death? You kidding? I've faced death more than once in my life, I'm not scared of dying!"

"Then what are you scared of?"

"Losing Morty." Rick said, not thinking about what he was saying. He stopped pacing, stopped shaking and looked at the ground. The Meeseeks just sat back and smiled, disappearing in a poof of dust. "M-Morty..." Rick said again. "Gotta find Morty." Rick said hurriedly, running into the house. "Anyone seen Morty?" Rick yelled.

"What do you want, Rick?" Morty asked, looking at the older man. Rick grabbed his arm, pulling him into the garage. "R-Rick!" Morty gasped, the door slamming behind him. "What's this all about, Rick?" Morty asked.

"Morty..." Rick began. "I-I've been doing some thinking. A-And... I'm sorry." Rick said. Morty's face softened as he looked at Rick. "I'm sorry for treating you like shit all the time. I'm sorry for never saying that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for every little shitty thing I've ever done to you. I'm sorry for not telling you that... I-I care about you. I really do, Morty. I care about you so damn much. You're important to me. Sitting here alone is so much worse than sitting here with you. I don't know what else to say other than... I'm sorry for never letting you know how important you actually are." Rick finished softly. Morty just stared at Rick for a few seconds, his face breaking into a tiny smile and enveloping Rick into a hug. The older man stumbled back, not expecting the hug, but slowly melting into it, wrapping his lanky arms around the smaller boy as well.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST RICK AND MORTY FANFIC AND WOW DID I HAVE FUN WRITING THIS. OKAY YEP. hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
